Jej nick to Winry99
by LadyMarita
Summary: Tego fika dedykuję wszystkim uzależnionym od tzw. portali społecznościowych.


Od kiedy w Resembool zamontowano stałe łącze internetowe Winry Rockbell została oficjalnie stracona dla świata rzeczywistego. Z kolei strona pewnego popularnego serwisu społecznościowego zyskała nowego użytkownika.

Tym oto sposobem Winry zamiast majsterkować i zajmować się swoją pracą coraz dłużej siedziała przy komputerze, trwoniąc cenne minuty na komentowaniu fotek, udzielaniu się na forach klubowych, oraz wymieniając się dyszkami, cmokami i prezentami.

Nikt nie mógł nic zdziałać: nie pomogły prośby i groźby babci Pinako, błagania Ala i głuche wrzaski Eda, którego protezy wymagały od pewnego czasu gruntownej renowacji. Pomysły w jaki sposób wyrwać dziewczynę ze szpon zgubnego nałogu były coraz śmielsze i coraz dalej się posuwające- w końcu Al musiał przekonać Eda, że zniszczenie kabli za pomocą ostrza z protezy naprawdę nie jest dobrym rozwiązaniem.

Pewnego dnia codzienny rytuał Stalowego Alchemika, polegający na czytaniu wyjątkowo grubej książki o alchemii, został brutalnie przerwany przez nagły trzask drzwiami. Zdezorientowany chłopak spojrzał w kierunku wejścia do pokoju, by ujrzeć swojego młodszego brata w stanie czegoś w rodzaju ekscytacji. Dyszał ciężko, miał rumiane policzki, zaś na jego twarzy gościł wyraz najwyższego podniecenia. Ed musiał przyznać, że nie widział go takiego od momentu, w którym odzyskał swoje ciało.

-Braciszku! Nie uwierzysz! Znalazłem profil Winry na tej głupiej stronie! No bo wiesz, żeby kogokolwiek tam podglądać, trzeba mieć konto, więc założyłem sobie lewe i...

-No co ty!- Ed natychmiast poderwał się z miejsca. Korzystając z okazji nieobecności głównej użytkowniczki komputera, przepychając się, bracia popędzili na strych, gdzie stał ów cudowny sprzęt: tym razem Al był wyjątkowo szybszy, ze względu na brak całkowitej sprawności w lewej, dolnej kończynie jego brata.

Ed wpatrywał się uważnie, jak Al „odpala maszynę" , włącza Internet i zaczyna się logować...

-Dlaczego twój nick brzmi Candy_Lollipop_Alchemist?- spytał zdziwionym głosem starszy chłopak.

-Przecież mówiłem ci, że to i tak fałszywe konto! Takie jakby nieistniejącej osoby- odparł Al, rumieniąc się gwałtownie. Po chwili kliknął myszką w okienko wyszukiwania kontaktów i wpisał jakże chwytliwy nick Winry99 i oczom braci Elric ukazał się profil ich przyjaciółki. A dokładnie pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczyli było jej zdjęcie...

Winry miała całkowicie rozpuszczone włosy: nawet na fotografii było widać tańczące na nich lśniące refleksy, co oznaczało, że musiały być świeżo po umyciu, z użyciem odżywki. Z boku głowy nastolatka przypięła wielki, czarny kwiat, który miał zapewne wprowadzić atmosferę mroku i tajemnicy na zdjęciu. Pod oczami dziewczyny było widać dwie, ciemne podkowy, na policzkach podejrzanie dużo różu, zaś usta (które, co należy dodać, były wydęte w tzw. „dziubek") wysmarowane czymś świecącym i jakby perłowym. Ogólnie fotka profilowa była zrobiona w ostatnio jakże modnym emo-stylu „z lotu ptaka".

Ed poczuł jak jego wargi mimowolnie rozchylają się. Po chwili doszło do tego drugie uczucie mokrości na brodzie, wywołane zapewne przez zbłąkaną strużkę śliny. Kiedy się opamiętał, zagwizdał z podziwem i spojrzał na swojego młodszego brata, który podobnie jak on miał całą mokrą brodę...Jednakże nie przez ślinę, a krew, która małym strumyczkiem wyciekała z jego nosa.

-Ale laska- westchnął Al z rozmarzeniem- mogłaby codziennie tak wyglądać...

-Ciekawe jaką muzę ustawiła na profilu- Ed postanowił, że zignoruje tę krótką wypowiedź, jednocześnie podając bratu chusteczkę. Po chwili włączył głośniki, z których od razu dobiegła spokojna, popowa piosenka o miłości.

-Hmm...To chyba Vic M*...- pomyślał Stalowy, ściszając melodię do minimum. W tym samym momencie wychylił się do przodu i przeczytał dane osobowe...

-Co z kretynka!- jęknął, łapiąc się za głowę- ona tu napisała, że mieszka w Resembool w południowo- wschodniej części Amestris! Przecież teraz każdy zboczeniec może ją znaleźć, toż to wiocha jest! Co ona tu dalej naskrobała...hę?! – Ed jęknął po raz drugi, kiedy zjechał nieco niżej, aż do ramki „napisz coś o sobie"- „Nazywam się Winry" (no co ty nie powiesz- pomyślał chłopak dalej mając w głowie nader oryginalny nick) „ Jestem pogodną, uroczą i łagodną nastolatką spod znaku ryb. Pełna poczucia humoru i energii. Moje hobby to głównie protetyka i tworzenie zbroi automatycznych, ale jak każda dziewczyna uwielbiam zakupy, kosmetyki i yaoi..."

-A co to jest...- przewidując jakie pytanie chciał zadać jego brat, Ed szybko przewinął stronę w dół i westchnął.

-Co za głupoty ona tu podała!- powiedział wzburzony, pragnąc za wszelką cenę odwrócić uwagę Ala od pewnego zakazanego słowa- Winry łagodna! Do tego z poczuciem humoru!

-Wiesz, pewnie chce znaleźć sobie chłopaka i dlatego pisze takie rzeczy. Większość dziewczyn tak robi- odparł młodszy alchemik. Nagle coś zauważył. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, okolice dziurek nosa znowu zrobiły się dziwnie czerwone i aż pisnął z podniecenia:

-Edziu, popatrz na galerię! Ona ma więcej zdjęć! Na pozostałych zapewne też jest taka seksowna. Zobacz, na miniaturze tej fotki widać, że ma odsłonięty dekolt - w trosce o stan zdrowia (a ściślej nozdrzy) swojego małego braciszka, Stalowy Alchemik postanowił interweniować i kliknął na pierwszą lepszą ikonkę na profilu. Na szczęście Al był już wyjątkowo podekscytowany samym faktem odnalezienia jej konta na stronie, posiadającej ok. 10 milionów użytkowników, więc od razu zaczął tłumaczyć Edowi, na czym polega opcja, którą wybrał:

-To taka nowa funkcja, na punkcie której wszyscy oszaleli. Strasznie popularna się zrobiła, prawie każdy z niej korzysta. W pewnym sensie przydaje się, gdyż szukanie znajomych osób staje się znacznie łatwiejsze. Wystarczy znaleźć w wyszukiwarce obok swoją szkołę, a potem klasę. Następnie się do niej zapisujesz i gotowe...

-A potem jacyś starzy zboczeńcy napastują po lekcjach lekkomyślne małolaty, które podają za dużo informacji o sobie- przerwał mu sucho Ed- nie mów mi, że Win do nich należy. Ona aż tak głupia nie...- krótkie spojrzenie w monitor, rozpaczliwe walnięcie głową w biurko i cichy jęk- niestety jest.

Al znacznie szybciej niż Ed doszedł do siebie po tym wstrząsającym fakcie. Aby umilić bratu czas, nastawił playlistę użytkownika Winry99 (co, jako, że dominowali w niej Britney i wspomniany już Vic tylko pogorszyło sprawę).

-O rany, ona ma aż 117 kumpli- powiedział Al, zjeżdżając suwakiem w dół strony- hmm, popatrzmy. Nie, nie znam żadnego z tych ludzi.

-Ona zapewne też nie- odparł ironicznie Ed, siląc się na obojętny ton głosu. Jeszcze chwila, a po prostu wybuchnie. Nie spodziewał się aż tak ogromnych połaci głupoty u swojego mechanika.

-A, jednak widzę parę znanych mi osób. Zobacz ma na przykład Paninyę...o, i Ling'a również! Czy mi się dobrze wydaje, czy on posiada prawie 1000 znajomych? Wydawało mi się, że są tu jakieś ograniczenia- Alowi trudno było w to uwierzyć, Edowi tym bardziej. W chwilę później obaj pokładali się ze śmiechu, gdy ujrzeli na liście kumpli Winry99 jeszcze kogoś bardzo dobrze im znanego. Mianowicie pułkownika, z którego daty urodzin jednoznacznie wynikało, że ma 21 lat.

-Wydaje mi się, że Winry powinna wrócić za jakieś 10 minut- Al z niepokojem spojrzał na zegarek- zobaczmy tylko w jakich jest forach dyskusyjnych i już stąd wychodźmy.

-Forach dyskusyjnych?- powtórzył Ed.

-Potocznie są zwane klubami, bądź klanami- objaśnił szybko Alphonse.

Mimo poprzednich rewelacji, spowodowanych nowymi odkryciami na temat jej temat, kluby Winry były dość rozczarowujące. Poza banalnym „Nie palę" prawie wszystkie były związane z automailami. Edowi udało się dostrzec jeden ciekawy wyjątek.

-Truskawkowe błyszczyki?- powiedział Al, nie będąc w stanie uwierzyć własnym oczom.

-Tak. Tylko zastanawia mnie, dlaczego zamiast pierwszego „w" jest „ff", a zamiast drugiego „v"- mruknął Ed- dobra zbierajmy się już, bo nie wiem co będzie, jak nas nakryje...

-Poczekaj chwilę, został jeszcze jeden klub- w chwilę później Al pożałował swojego niewyparzonego języka i nadmiernego wścibstwa. To jedno niewinne zdanie sprawiło, że domostwo Rockbell'ów zostało pozbawione dostępu do sieci na najbliższe kilka tygodni.

Przez sekundę Ed w ogóle się nie poruszył i patrzył tępo w ekran, jakby ktoś znokautował go uderzeniem w głowę. Następnie zerwał się na nogi, sapiąc ze złości.

-Ta dziewczyna przegięła! Wiedziałem, że jest szurniętą yaoistką, ale że aż tak?!- krzyczał Ed całkowicie tracąc nad sobą kontrolę. Nagle rozległo się klaśnięcie, rozbłysło błękitne światło i Stalowy Alchemik, z rządzą mordu w oczach i wielkim ostrzem wystającym z prawej ręki, zaczął się zbliżać w kierunku kabli połączeń sieciowych...

-Braciszku, uspokój się- Al bezskutecznie próbował go powstrzymać- przecież nic takiego się nie stało! I co to, do jasnej ciasnej, jest Yaoi?!- mówiąc to chłopak rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na podstronę fanklubu pairingu RoyEd...

Jednocześnie pomyślał, że ta sytuacja ma pewien plus. Przynajmniej Winry nie będzie wydawała tyle kasy na SMS-y, za które kupowała rozszerzenia do profilu.

*Na wszelki wypadek wolałam nie podawać nazwiska w całości. Jest facet podkładający Edowi głos w amerykańskiej wersji FMA, a zarazem piosenkarz pop.


End file.
